The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for intra-processing system data transfers in multi-processing system.
In recent years, there has been an insatiable desire for faster computer processing data throughputs because cutting-edge computer applications involve real-time, multimedia functionality. Graphics applications are among those that place the highest demands on a processing system because they require such vast numbers of data accesses, data computations, and data manipulations in relatively short periods of time to achieve desirable visual results. These applications require extremely fast processing speeds, such as many thousands of megabits of data per second. While some processing systems employ a single processor to achieve fast processing speeds, others are implemented utilizing multi-processor architectures. In multi-processor systems, a plurality of sub-processors can operate in parallel (or at least in concert) to achieve desired processing results.
For example, a multi-processor system may include a plurality of processors all sharing a common system memory, where each processor also has a local memory in which to execute instructions. The multi-processor system may also include an external interface, for example, to connect with other processing systems and/or other external devices to permit the sharing of data and resources. While this can achieve significant benefits in functionality, processing power, etc., the sharing of data may require data coherency management in some circumstances.